


I likes!

by juneedes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneedes/pseuds/juneedes
Summary: Yeah, I know.





	I likes!

 

"I likes!" Prompto hooted as he scrolls to a picture of Gladio's ass. To be true, Gladio's ass is a great ass and deserved a lot of likes.

"Yeah, I know."

Prompto paused in his cheering and scrolling. No, it can't be...

"Did you just-- Han Solo me?!" Prompto sputtered. Well, almost. It's not like Prompto said "I love you" like Leia did, but-- Someone help his nerd heart. It's been a while since he talked about Star Wars and there's a coming, new, final film in--!

Who knew the person to talk to was with him all along? And he knew Gladio can be a nerd, too, at times, but to his disappointment, not once did he have an intimate discussion on Star Wars with the man.

"Han what?" Gladio asked, looking at Prompto in confusion.

Now, Prompto could only gasp in horror.

"Nooo-- You Han Solo-ed me and you haven't even heard of him?!"

"Who the hell is he?"

"Gah, y'know!"

"No, I don't."

"Really? Star Wars???"

"The only star war I know is with the Starscourge and only the Oracle--"

"No, no, no, dammit. That's not even a star!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _"And it's Star_ Wars, _with an S."_
> 
>  
> 
> So begins a marathon.
> 
> A little something I thought up after marathoning Star Wars a few months ago.


End file.
